


I know you want it

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: 轮奸暗示，不喜勿入。





	I know you want it

01

阿扎尔喜欢瓦拉内。

但瓦拉内不喜欢阿扎尔。他不喜欢男人。

训练的第一天，仗着自己是新来的最高身价，阿扎尔一直黏着瓦拉内，“我想跟你一组”，“我家阿姨请长假了，帮我推荐一个呗”，“好累哦，我们歇一歇嘛”，“我饿了，怎么才能吃汉堡不被发现呢”……

瓦拉内像所有皇马人一样，对小男孩的到来欢喜又期待。

但这种情绪并未持续太久。

阿扎尔太亲热了。

大条如瓦拉内也感觉到不适。

训练一定要跟他组队，吃饭一定要坐他对面，回家一定要蹭他的车，赛前在球员通道都要黏糊糊抱着他不肯撒手。这些都还算正常吗？那再加上进球以后从禁区跑回防线，挂到他身上咬他脖子呢？

这是瓦拉内回家洗澡的时候发现的，脖子上有浅浅的牙印。

他忍不住打了个颤儿，这太过了。

02

阿扎尔很苦恼，男孩儿之间打打闹闹搂搂抱抱不是很正常吗，他在英国从不避讳，还跟队友们分享某些论坛里的贴子。

瓦拉内是怎么发现的呢。

“我们去吃烤肉吧，低脂的。”

“我有约了。”

不能单独约，那约大家一起好了。

“训练完来打牌吗？队长组的局。”

“我不会。”

阿扎尔不死心，把本泽马喊来帮忙。

“拉斐尔，一起去酒吧庆祝吗？”

“好啊。”

阿扎尔听他应允，免不了心里一番苦涩，但想想可以有工作之外的接触，不论如何也该开心。

03

太明显了。

皇马人都看得出来阿扎尔喜欢瓦拉内。

同样明显的是，瓦拉内真的不喜欢阿扎尔。躲避已经到了过犹不及的程度。

“他不必这样的。”阿扎尔在赛后抱着拉莫斯说。

“你也不必，”拉莫斯摸着他的屁股，眼睛却跳过他，落到不远处的瓦拉内身上。“不必为了刺激他来亲近我，他根本看不见，而我没有底线。”

瓦拉内往这边看了一眼，很快移开了视线。不是非礼勿视，也不是因为尴尬，只是不甚在意，视若无睹。

“队长先生，请您谨言慎行。”阿扎尔拂开屁股上不安分的手，离开拉莫斯，正好阿森西奥路过，他又蹦蹦跳跳地挂到人身上去了。

04

队长没有骗人。

他真的没有底线。

传说也不是假的，我是指“马德里性爱战神”这个称谓。

阿扎尔被捆起来的时候，满脸的难以置信。“你不可以这样……输球不怪我的……”

“嗯，是拉斐尔的失误。”

“不，明明……”阿扎尔看着拉莫斯发红的眼睛，他把话咽了回去，垂着眼，可怜兮兮的。

“你看看你，被捆成这样了，还有什么好挣扎的，我要是你，就闭眼享受了，你会知道的。”拉莫斯甩了甩手上的眼罩，“想看着我怎么操你吗？”

阿扎尔打了个哆嗦。

“看来是不想啊，”拉莫斯把他漂亮的浅色瞳子覆上，“这样或许你会感觉好一点……Marco，进来吧。”

阿扎尔浑身止不住地颤抖起来。

05

瓦拉内一遍遍回忆着几小时前那个愚蠢的漏球，他拉着本泽马陪自己加训到很晚。

本泽马累得不行，不顾他的威逼利诱，在天黑之前逃离了伯纳乌。

瓦拉内离开的时候，安静的球场空无一人，掉根针都能听见清脆的声响。

于是他听见了低低的哭声，被压抑着的，痛苦又孤独的哀伤。瓦拉内不由地皱起了眉。这种声音在这时候出现在伯纳乌可不怎么妙，难道是哪个死忠球迷还沉浸在球队的失利中？

他决定去打探一下。

走近了才发现原来是他们的头牌新援，抱着膝盖弯着腰，把脸埋进腿里，断断续续的呜咽声抽得像要断气似的，他摸了摸脖子，心里一时有点复杂。

肯定又是他的小把戏。

可他怎么知道我还在这。

他眼睛就长你身上了，你干什么他都知道。

他都移情别恋了。

你明明知道那是拙劣的“欲擒故纵”。

但善良和温柔还是占据了瓦拉内，他把邪恶的小人掐死，想着哪怕是阿扎尔缠着自己送他回家，看在阿扎尔今天疯狂进攻梅开二度的份上，自己也有这个义务为头牌服务。

他万万没想到，阿扎尔循声一抬头，先是一愣，紧接着别过脸，慌乱又迅速地擦掉了眼泪。

“我……我没事！”他不敢看瓦拉内，紧张又羞愧，连声音都有点发抖。

“你哭了。”

“我……”阿扎尔想起更衣室里粗暴的性爱，眼泪又堪堪要掉下来，“我只是，想念伦敦了。”

傻子都看得出来他在说谎。

瓦拉内看着小男孩梨花带雨的模样，小小的一个人，在偌大的看台上，在夜幕里，显得单薄又寂寥，他心里不是个滋味，破天荒地主动问了句，“一起回家吗？”

“不，不用了，我今天开了车。天色不早了，我先走了。”阿扎尔匆匆撂下婉拒，背对着瓦拉内从看台的另一个出口跑了。

06

瓦拉内失眠了，小男孩坐在看台上低声抽泣的声音在他脑中挥之不去。直到下半夜才迷迷糊糊睡着了，天还不亮却猛地惊醒。

梦里，穿着白色衣服的男孩从一团雾气中走来，说话轻声细语，怕惊扰了他。伦敦的天气不好，头顶总是一层厚厚的乌云。他的语气也像伦敦的雨，黏糊糊的，没个利落。阿扎尔喜欢马德里的阳光，“你就是我的阳光，”他说。

瓦拉内坐在床上发了足足十分钟的呆，却再睡不着，他把濡湿的内裤换掉，若无其事地开车去上班。

07

阿扎尔不再喜欢瓦拉内。

至少面上是这样。

瓦拉内感觉到了，所以他的生活又恢复了平静和轻松。

但奇怪的是，比利时小男孩越来越频繁地出现在他梦里。一贯是委屈的样子，跟他絮絮叨叨说许多话，醒来就都忘了，只记得那双湖绿色的眼睛里，哀伤仿佛要流出来。

直到有一天，瓦拉内在自我释放的高潮瞬间，脑海里突然闯进阿扎尔挂在他身上，咬他脖子的场景。

他射得特别多。

08

瓦拉内诚实地正视自己。他顾不上换衣服，带上口罩就出了门。

敲开头牌家门的时候，不意外地看见对方错愕的神情。

“你之前说请我来你家吃饭的，我今天有空了。”真是直男典范的开场白，肯定会被轰出去吧，瓦拉内心想。

但没有。

阿扎尔对他笑了笑，垂下头去，把他让进屋里，“你不早说，我家什么也没有。”

最后是瓦拉内点了外卖，两个人沉默地吃完了饭，大眼瞪小眼地坐在长桌边上。

瓦拉内知道，他该离开了。

但他好像在阿扎尔的客厅里生了根。

“我……”他张了张嘴，想要说点什么。

阿扎尔怔怔地看他，等着他的后话，眼里无波无澜，不悲不喜。

瓦拉内一时语塞，缓缓站起身来，往大门走去。几步路的距离，他发了疯一样地想念赛季初那个黏人的快乐的不知天高地厚的小男孩。

阿扎尔跟在他身后，脚步极轻，默默地送他到门口。

瓦拉内停了下来。

阿扎尔撞上他的背。

“我……可以留下来吗？”

阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛，里面没有喜悦，满是惊慌。

这很唐突，也很下贱。但瓦拉内忍不住。

沉默。

“你不喜欢我，就不要给我希望。”

09

事情转了个弯，一百八十度那种。

瓦拉内还像以前一样冷冷淡淡的，但他喜欢盯着阿扎尔看，也不找他说话，就是默默地看他。把所有队友都看出一身鸡皮疙瘩他也不在意。

阿扎尔却比他还冷淡。

“今天是我生日。”

“所以呢？”阿扎尔停下了开车门的手，微微仰起头。

“可以邀请你参加我的生日派对吗？”

不可以。阿扎尔在心里拒绝了一万遍，可当他对上瓦拉内的眼睛，他的防备不堪一击。

他真的好爱他，天知道这段时间他有多痛苦，他害怕事情越来越糟，如果瓦拉内知道了更衣室里的事，一定会觉得自己很恶心吧。直男都会讨厌这个的。阿扎尔急得快要哭了，可他拒绝不了他。

去他家，陪他过生日。

他拒绝不了。

于是他闭上眼，点了头。

10

自然而然的，那晚阿扎尔没有回家。

瓦拉内抱着他，做了很久。久到小男孩觉得他会腿软到一周都下不来床。

即使他不爱我，哪怕连喜欢也没有。可留得这一晚的春光，便也值了。

“如果我说喜欢呢？”

小男孩精疲力尽的时候恍惚听见了男人深情的告白，可他不敢，他觉得自己不配再陷入那个泥沼中。

是我太累了，他想。

阿扎尔坠入了黑暗。


End file.
